New student
by omnom123
Summary: Eren gets a new student with the same schedule as him, and they hit it off. Eren x Levi
1. The meeting

"Eren, EREN!" Mikasa shouted jolting Eren back to reality as the bell rang. As Eren gathered his things getting ready to leave school for the day, his teacher, , called for him to stay a while after so she could talk with him. As Mikasa left her brother and teacher alone, she felt Erens eyes on her back. When Eren turned back to his teacher, he was told that there would be a new student coming from wall Maria and that he would be having the same classes as him, and he would need to help him learn his way around the school. The moment Eren walked through the door of his house, Sasha and rammed him against the wall asking all sorts of questions about why he was asked to stay after the bell. All he mentioned is that there would be a new student as he walked up stairs to take a shower.

The next day when Eren and Mikasa entered math class, he noticed that there was someone standing next to the teachers desk. The dull expression of his grey eyes looking at everyone who walked in was slightly intimidating in a way. Once the bell signaling for class to begin rang, began speaking loudly to the class about the new student named Levi. All the girls in the class, except Mikasa, stared at Levi like he was an angel even though he stared back at the as if they we're completely crazy. When the teacher announced that he would have the same schedule as Eren, everyone turned and looked at Eren with a longing expression.

After the class was done, Eren and Levi took of to 's history class. Levi took the seats next to Eren with out saying a word, only glaring at him when ever he caught Eren looking. All Eren could think about the entire class period was how he wanted to brush his hands through Levi's raven locks. By the end of the day, Eren had finally worked up the courage to ask Levi if he wanted to come over and study. Eren had worn Levi down on the way to the door, and Levi finally accepted Eren's invite.

When Eren, Levi, and Mikasa finally made it to the apartment on the 4th floor, Mikasa unlocked the door, and Levi immediately cringed from the "mess" all over the place. When Eren entered and threw his bag on the couch, he heard a small squeal from the shorter figure behind him. Instead of walking in and sitting down to study, Levi ran around frantically looking for cleaning supplies. When he finally found them, he immediately crouched down and started scrubbing the already relatively clean floor.

After at least 4 hours of deep cleaning the entire house, Levi collapsed on the couch using his bag as a pillow. When Eren noticed that the sound of Levi running around the house had stopped, he went downstairs to check on him, only to see Levi fast asleep on the brand new looking couch. Eren walked up to the sleeping figure and covered him with a close by blanket, and replaced the pillow bag with a real, soft, pillow. Then leaned down and put a soft kiss on the mans forehead. As Eren started walking away only to miss a small smirk on Levi's sleepy face.

In the morning when Eren woke, he could smell a warm fragrance coming from the kitchen, to walk in and see Levi making pancakes and Mikasa at the table slowly chewing her cereal, glaring at Levi. When Levi noticed Eren standing at the door with a small smile on his face, Levi muttered in a sleepy raspy voice, "Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to come get your pancakes?" As Eren grabbed his plate of warm, blueberry pancakes, Levi's hand grazed Eren's. When they all left for school, Levi walked slowly just behind Eren with Mikasa behind him glaring as he slowly edged his hand into Eren's as his face started to glow red. Walking into their first period class, Mikasa sat down in her seat far frim everyone else, as Eren lead Levi to a couple of open seats near the front. Once class began, the teacher saw Eren and Levi Sitting together with their hands interlocked beneath the desk, and winked at them both. Once school was over with for the week, Levi came over to Eren's house once again, but this time things got a little more intimate ...


	2. The closet

Sorry it's so short and took so long to update I've been really busy!

As soon as the door was open, and both boys were inside, Levi pushed Eren onto the couch and then landed on top of him. Right as Levi hit Eren's chest, he started kissing the boy below him as well as slowly moving his hands down towards his pants. Levi felt the end of Eren's shirt, he slowly inched his hands up his bare skin to meet his hands with him toned chest, feeling the warmth and gentle beating of Eren's heart. While Levi was focused on the thumping in Eren's chest, Eren started sliding his hands down towards the top of Levi's jeans, and sliding his hands under the belt and stopped his hands right on Levi's ass, with only Levi's underwear between his hands and Levi's skin. In between sweet passionate kisses, Levi muttered "Just get them off!" Referring to his pants, Eren thought.

Slowly they both started standing while still kissing, only stopping every once in a while to catch their breaths. Levi moved his hands down from Eren's chest, and started undoing his belt. The door started to click open when Eren remembered that Mikasa lived there too. As fast as he could, he pulled his pants back up making sure that the belt was buckled as well. While Eren was making him self decent before his sister got inside, Levi had run into the kitchen and started making them both some tea. Once Mikasa entered the door, she looked at Eren and simply stated "your shirt is inside out." After she was upstairs and closed the door, Eren took his shirt off to fix it with his back to Levi.

The next day at school in gym, Levi walked up to Eren, who was playing basket ball with his friends, and grabbed him by the back of the collar of his shirt dragging him into an unoccupied room, and pinned him to the far wall. As Levi stepped closer to Eren, now only a fraction of a centimeter away from his face, and whispered, "I want you," while passionately kissing Eren. While kissing they had accidentally knocked down a self of cleaning supplies making a loud crash from the small room. Eren's friends heard this and went to the door that was unfortunately, unlocked. As they opened the door, Levi and Eren didn't notice, so as Eren's friends stared at the couple still making out, unaware they were being watched. Once the two took a break to breathe, and Eren's eyes opened, he saw a large group of his classmates staring into the closet. Levi noticed Eren staring out the door dumbfounded and turned to see his classmates laughing at them. His face returned to its normal scowl as he dragged Eren out of the closet, through the crowd of people, and back to Eren's apartment.


End file.
